Over the last twenty years, electric utility costs have risen to prices not seen previously in our lifetime. If we continue on this path of non-conservation and product substitution, we will be unable to afford future utility fees. Products are being introduced into today's markets that claim to reduce energy prices, but have not yet been implemented in home and office settings, reducing energy consumption and our carbon footprint. The Global Power Generation Trends forecasts 9.6% growth in energy, becoming problematic for home owners and small business proprietors.
Homeowners have begun to implement solar panels, small wind turbines and solar sky lighting systems to offset energy costs. There are a few natural sun light products on the market today that offer energy reduction; they can only be used to power one room only and in the long run these energy costs will continue to rise. Other homeowners have gone to solar energy, which is a major investment and undependable in bad weather.